


A Nice Gesture Can Warm the Heart

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Day 4: Hot Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Chat comes over, they make hot chocolate, and Mari learns some things about her kitty.





	A Nice Gesture Can Warm the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bowser14456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/gifts).



"Good night, Adrien." Nathalie said, with a short nod before closing his door.

Adrien didn't respond, instead laying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, once he was sure she'd left, he got out of bed and made his way to the window. Plagg flew up next to him, and landed on his shoulder. For once, he said nothing, knowing today was not the day to complain about his hunger. And Plagg knew just how to make him feel better (well, a little better).

Adrien's Princess.

And he understood. With a "Plagg! Claws out!", Chat Noir was racing across the rooftops, making his way over to Marinette's balcony. She'd never turned him away before, so hopefully today wouldn't be any different. He really needed her kindness today.

He landed on her balcony, before making his way over to her skylight to knock. After a few minutes, he got the feeling she wasn't coming up. _Maybe she was busy...?_ But just before he left, he saw the light coming from her room, out of the skylight.

"Kitty? Is that you? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

 

* * *

 

A few months ago, he'd been pacing her balcony, and when she'd come up to see what the noise was, it had been him. So, she'd invited him in, and they'd end up having a movie night, with a bunch of snacks. In the end, she'd basically told him to stop by whenever, that her door was always open, metaphorically speaking. After that he'd appear sporadically, coming over usually when he was in a bad mood, or had some free time after patrol.

Which lead them here.

 

* * *

 

"I... Can I come in?" He responded.

"Of course, Kitty." She replied, with a small smile, moving out of his way, so he could enter her room.

Once he was inside, she closed her skylight, before settling back on her bed next to him.

"Are you hungry, Chat?" She said, looking away.

As Ladybug, she knew he wasn't fed enough at home, but seeing as he hadn't said anything about that to her, she made sure to ask him whenever he visited.

"Uh yeah. Could we have some cookies... And maybe some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, Kitty."

 

* * *

 

Her parents already knew Chat had been visiting her, and had confronted her after he'd left one day. They'd told her they weren't mad at her, and that it was kind of her to feed him, but to make sure she was careful. That their relationship could be used against them. She'd turn red, muttering about how it wasn't like that, that her and Chat were _just_ _friends_.

She'd never told Chat about it, too embarrassed, and as far as she knew, he still thought they couldn't get caught by her parents, or he'd never be able to visit again.

 

* * *

 

She made her way downstairs, Chat following her, as they made their way to the kitchen. He'd asked if he could make it with her, and the look on his face when he'd said that showed some sort of emotion she couldn't place, so she'd let him.

"It's been awhile since I've done this." He commented to himself, absently.

"What was that, Kitty?"

He blushed, "Uh, nothing."

She thought it was best not to respond.

"Do you know how to make hot chocolate?" She asked him, going over to their cookie jar, and put a handful on a plate for them to share.

"Not really. I haven't done this since..."

She knew she wasn't going to get a definitive answer about this, so she decided not to pry.

"Come on, Kitty. We've got work to do."

 

* * *

 

When he'd said he hadn't made it in a while, she didn't think she'd have to go into much detail explaining it. She thought he just needed a little memory boost, not the entire step-by-step process!

They'd started off by gathering all the ingredients and utensils they'd need, to make their hot chocolate.

As Chat began to mix some ingredients, following her instructions, she couldn't help but wonder...

"Hey Chat, is there a reason you wanted to make it with me today?"

He slowed his stirring, but didn't stop.

"When I was younger... My mom and I would make hot chocolate together every Christmas, and even on some other holiday's as well. It was our special thing we always did together."

"Oh, Kitty..."

He continued, "But then... Then she passed away, and I've never made it since. Today's the anniversary of the day she left."

"I so sorry, Kitty. I'm so, so,sorry."

He continued mixing, and they sat there in an awkward silence. They continued, her telling him what to do, and him simply doing it. Before long, their hot chocolate was ready, the awkwardness gone (well, mostly).

"Can I have some marshmallows in mine, Princess?"

"Of course, Kitty."

She went to go find some. She but a few in her cup, and a handful in his. When he gave her a questioning gaze, she simply shrugged.

"I think you could use the extra sweets tonight, _Chaton."_

He smiled at her gratefully, before taking a sip. He flinched, pulling the cup away from his mouth, and sticking out his tongue.

"I's 'ot." He said.

She laughed, covering her mouth as to not wake her parents. She stood up, and walked over to him.

"How about we go watch a movie, _Chaton."_ She suggested.

"Can I pick, Princess?" He asked, excitedly.

"Of course, Kitty."

He grabbed he plate of cookies off the counter, and ran up the stairs to her room, mindful of his drink and the food. She shook her head, smiling softly at his retreating form.

Okay, so maybe her parents were right, and she maybe had a sort-of-possible crush on her partner in fighting crime, but was it really that bad? She didn't think so. She glanced down at her cup of hot chocolate with a smile. It now had a whole new meaning to her. And if she showed up to school the next day, with hot chocolate for everyone, who are we to judge?

Especially with the bright and blinding smile, on Adrien's face (who she still may be crushing on as well...).

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!!! :)
> 
> You can check out my prompt list on [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com), and if you'd like a specific day to be gifted to you, just let me know! :)


End file.
